


Smitty Kitty With A Sweet Surprise

by Le_Epic_Lemon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Epic_Lemon/pseuds/Le_Epic_Lemon
Summary: After a long mission our hero's meetup with a good friend at a bar to down a couple. But a knew guest wants to show her new friend's a good time whether they like to or not.





	Smitty Kitty With A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is in fact my first post so go easy on me. I have had this idea in my head for a little while now so I hope you enjoy it. If you have any critics or ideas feel free to help me out in any way you can.

So, for most people, after a hard day of work, they most likely go home and get some rest. But for this couple there night had only just begun. It was a stressful day for Nick and Judy after almost a month of trying to catch one mammal who would sell female mammals as sex slaves.

They even decided to bring Nick’s best friend/ex-con man Finnick along since he was free that night. After seeing Nick be able to have a sustaining life outside of tricking people for money, Finnick decided to do the same. He now works at a bowling alley and has been going to anger management sessions to deal with his quick temper.

They all decided to meet a decent bar to catch up because they have not seen their friend for a while. They sat down at a velvet red booth at the corner of the bar and ordered a few drinks

Looking at both of his tired friends, Finnick asked “So how’d the mission go?”

Judy rubbing eyes said “It was a pain in the ass. Bogo being Bogo decided to give another deadline and since we were getting close we were getting desperate. So, I decided to disguise myself and get myself captured and be a slave. And Nick disguised himself as a buyer and once I was caught and Nick knew my location he called in for backup and know that piece of shit is going to be in jail for 50 years. I just wish The Chief would stop with these damn deadlines they really starting to piss me off.” Judy was really one not to swear but with a little bit alcohol in her system and knowing Finnick for the past few months she was not holding back her tongue, and she did not care.

“Well you know what they say Judy, if at first you don’t succeed, become a pimp or prostitute.” Nick said chuckling.

While Nick and Finn were laughing their asses off, Judy noticed a female bobcat staring at her in a very sexual manner and made her feel uncomfortable.

“Hey what’s up?” asked Finn.

“It’s that’s bobcat, she keeps staring at me?”

“What bobcat?”

“Huh, where did sh- “

“Hi guys” the bobcat said behind Judy “I’m Lucy It’s nice to meet all of you.” Her voice was calm and very soothing to the ears.

“Oh…hi…I’m…uh Judy” Judy said a bit startled.

“Hi I’m Nick an this here Is my boy Finnick or Finn.” Nick said

While Finn just gave a small “Sup” and went back to sipping his beer.

“Sorry If I was giving you a weird look, I was feeling lonely and, seeing the two heroes of Zootopia made me a bit nervous to come and talk to you at first.”

“We don’t mind, just be ready for nick here to make a lot of shitty puns.” Finnick stated.

Nick grasping his heart pretending to be in a lot of pain “Aw, how can my son say that to his poor daddy.”

Can it nick, just cause I go to anger management, don’t mean I’m not gonna kick ya ass.” Finnick said angrily.

“So anyway, I was wondering what were all of you drinking?” Lucy asked.

“Just some light beers for the night we still want to get home in one piece.” Nick said jokingly.

“Pfft, come on” Lucy exclaimed “You need to add a lil kick to make it good, like this” pulling out a small flask “Now this is the good stuff, try it out it makes the beer sweeter and there is barely any alcohol in it.”

They all shrugged their shoulders and put their glasses in front of her and put a few drops into each glass. They all took a sip and were immediately impressed.

“Wow, this does taste good” Nick said taking another hearty gulp.

“Ya it makes have a lot more flavor” Finn added gulping it down.

Judy having a lot smaller glass then her friends put the now empty glass and wiped her muzzle and said “Cheese and Crackers that’s good, can you give us the recipe for that stuff?”

“Sure” Lucy said happily “But first you guys need to do something for me.”

“For what it’s worth I’d do anything for another glass.” Finn said merrily.

“Oh, it’s nothing really all I need for all of you to do is… obey.” The bobcat said with an evil smirk.

All of a sudden, all three of there bodies felt numb, they couldn’t talk, move, all they could do was watch.

_Wait what the fuck just happened. Finn thought_

_Why can’t I move? Judy thought_

_No fucking way… did she hustle me?_ Nick said oblivious of what was to come next.

“I will make this simple and sweet.” Lucy said with a more controlling tone. “You are my toys, you will do as I say without fail, you all love being disciplined and giving pleasure, and… you all love a good dick.” Stating the last remark at the two guys in front of her.

 _Hang on… what was that last part._ Nick said concerned

“Oh, and don’t worry you, the control will end in the morning and you won’t remember a thing” she said as she snapped finger, paw pads? IDFK SHE SNAPS OK FUCK

And the trio all sat up with big dumb grins on there faces, ready to pleasure and obey the bobcat they now adore.

“Now follow me guys were going to my house to have some fun” Lucy said happily.

“Yes Lucy” All of them said without hesitation, still with big grins.

They followed Lucy to her car and she said “Nick you drive, I already put the destination on the GPS, Finn you be in the passenger seat, and there are some toys you to guys can play with on the way, and you Judy will be in the back and pleasing me.” She smiled looking hungerly at her prey.

They all nodded and when the guys opened the door, they were greeted by two, 4-inch-long butt-plugs covered in lube.

They both knew what they had to do like it was basic nature and pulled down the pants and boxers. Already aroused the two foxes eased themselves into there new playthings, being there first time, it was a little uncomeatable but they did not want to displease their new master and took 4inches without complaint. Once situated They Put on their seat belts and nick started the car, and started driving to their new destination.

Meanwhile Lucy was having the time of her life, she had already dropped her pants and panties onto the floor of the car and was having Judy’s face being in between her legs licking her pussy slowly.

“Aw…Judy…I NEED MORE” She moaned and grabbed Judy by the back of her ears, forcing her tongue to go deeper into moist crotch.

“Oh... oh god…IM CUMMING” she stated spraying Judy covering her in her juices “oh let me help you with that.” Taking all of Judy’s clothing off.

“Did I do well to please you Lucy” Judy said with deep lust in her voice.

“Oh yes, and here is you reward for being a wonderful pet.” She said grabbing Judy by the back the head and pushing their muzzles together into a passionate kiss of pure bliss. Lucy grabbed Judy’s hips and gently laid her on the seats of the car while their lips were locked, tongue’s exploring each other’s mouths, moaning each other’s name in pure bliss.

“Were here Lucy” nick grunted still feeling horny while the plug still up his ass.

“Huh, oh wonderful now let’s go in and have some more fun. Shall we.” Lucy said hopping out of the car and carrying Judy bridal style to her house all the while groping her breast and butt-cheeks in the process, while nick and Finn followed in pursuit, now enjoying the feeling of thick rubber in their inner walls.

The house itself was very distant from other houses in Zootopia being a but run down and rusty so, the perfect place to bring mind-controlled victims, ya you know the ones, any way back to good shit.

Her living room was not one to behold it was very messy, there was garbage everywhere, and it smelled awful.

“don’t mind the mess were going down-stairs in any case.” Lucy said leading the tod’s to the stairs.

Now downstairs was a whole a new story, there was tables and walls with straps, racks on the walls with all sorts of toys, and a pink fluffy heart shaped bed with big fluffy pillows.

The trio weren’t the first of Lucy’s victims and they weren’t going to be her last.

“Alright first I want you two get fully undressed, get those toys out of you, and Finn I want you to strap nick belly down on that table.” Lucy declared “And Judy you can go lay on the bed and watch the little show I have for you.”

Getting right to it the foxes began panting carefully taking the toys out of the butts without hurting themselves. And nick quickly got the table with Finn strapping him onto the cold, metal table.

“Nick you friend Finnick looks so needy why give him a paw Nick and give him the blowjob he deserves.” Lucy said.

Nick looked at his friends impressive 5-inch hard in front of him, Finnick lined his penis in front of his friends face and slowly started to push forward. Finnick was in heaven as he slowly started to thrust into his partners now full maw. Meanwhile, Lucy took a long string of anal beads each the size of a tennis ball and stared to shove all of them into nick’s rectum. By the end nick was fill ed with 12 large beads in his ass and he loved it. He loved seeing his master pleased with him. But before he got to comfortable Lucy grabbed the ring at the end of the string and yanked hard, hard enough for all the beads to come flying out nick’s now very loose hole. Nick screamed but by that time Finnick was at peak and began to cum all over nick’s mouth, head and back.

“Oh my, seems like someone had a lot of fun, fin go have fun with Judy, Nick and I want to have our own private moment.”

Finn jumped off the table and met with Judy as the two started kissing waiting for Finn’s member to get back into action.

“hmm, now what to do with you, oh I now.” Lucy said happily walking behind nick.

Nick did not see what she was grabbing but suddenly he felt something hit his tail hole, something… BIG.

It entered him slowly nick panting and moaning at the felling of pain and pleasure, wondering when it will stop continuing. It felt like an eternity but nick finally felt the base of the object and Lucy walked in front of him.

“do you know what your feeling nick. No, your feeling a deluxe remote control 10-inch long wolf dong and you have taken 8 want to guess what the last two inches are, actually I’ll tell you it’s the knot and want to see you enjoy it.” She said lustfully and took the remote and put it at speed 4.

The dildo came to life and started a rhythmic motion of entering and exiting nick’s asshole. Nick was already panting like crazy, enjoying the feeling of being filled. When he cracked his eyes open, he saw Lucy sitting right in front of her with her legs spread wide. He didn’t need a command and knew what he had to do and began to lick the bobcat’s glistening pussy. He felt his own nut about to bust until he heard his final words.

“TAKE IT!” Lucy screamed cumming in nick’s mouth while also pressing the controller to go MAX SPEED.

The toy went crazy going so fast for a full 20 seconds, and final popping the knot pouring fake warm semen into nick’s barely breathing body after taking so much in such little time.

Meanwhile, Judy and Finnick were moaning in unison while the doe was riding the fennec fox. She had used toys since she wanted to prepare herself when she wanted to start dating nick, that were similar to that of the fennec but a real dick felt like a whole new sensation for her. And that’s when Judy finally felt her first real knot enjoy all the warm liquid that was squiring inside her.

Lucy carefully took the toy out of nick and tossed to the side and walked to bed and stood between the two panting mammals after just sitting up. “Well while we give Mr. Big Boy a break and since you two are tied, I still see some working mouths.” Lifting her tail to reveal her own pucker to Judy “Enjoy your meals.” After that command the two didn’t waste time and double penetrating their mistress with tongue’s.

“OH GOD, DON’T YOU DARE STOP FINN.” Lucy cried. Finn was known on how to please a girl especially when it came to oral. Finn’s tongue worked like magic, sure it might have been small but he knew all the right spots to hit and he was gonna show the new kitty he loves a good time.

After a few minutes she came into the fennec’s maw and told them to stop.

“Alright I think we gave you guys a few minutes to relax Finn pull out of Judy and Nick come here.” She demanded. Listening perfectly the sand tod pulled of Judy and the red fox awkwardly walked to join the group.

“Alright Judy get in your hands and knees with me and nick you please Judy and Finnick you can please me.” Lucy commanded. So, the girls got on their and hands and knees while the boys grabbed their hips and slowly entered their tips into their women’s female genitalia, they soon began to pick up speed making the whole group compose a series of grunts and moans. Judy enjoying the size of her partner, while Lucy was enjoying the speed, of course she took on bigger then Finn but with how his mouth and pleasing motions of his dick she knew he was experienced at rocking a girl’s world right. After a good while all four of them scream in ecstasy as they mixed into each other’s juices and all four of them passing out.

After a short while Lucy got and that the “fun” part was coming which meant cleaning the three toys, giving them a lot of pain-killers, and driving them all back to bar were they met.

She gave each of her lovers a good-bye kiss on the mouth, of course. Then she snapped her paw again and they fell asleep and she walked away purring after a full night of fun.

The three woke up a minute later they were sore all around, they felt really weird, and none of them knew what happened last night but, they all had kind of the same thought in their head

 _Why do I wanna plow Judy?_ Finnick thought

 _Why do wanna ride Finn?_ Judy asked herself

 _Why do I want Finn to fuck me?_ Nick questioned himself

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading this it means the world to me. Sorry If It was kinda fast-paced that's just how I like my story's and I have other ideas and didn't want this one to consume my other work's in the making.


End file.
